Quelqu'un d'important
by Yuko22
Summary: Hiryuu et ces dragons doivent se battre mais les choses ne vont pas se passer comme prévu, Zeno qui avait insister pour venir ce fit enlever.


Bonjour tous le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi super, Je poste une deuxième fiction sur Akatsuki no Yona, je kiff à mort cette anime/manga toujours sur Zeno, en faites j'en ai pleins sur Zeno. Par contre dans cette fic il est très OOC T-T je suis desoler si vous n'aimez pas et aussi pour l'orthographe, je sais que mon français est catastrophique mais j'essaie de corriger.

Bref,

 _Bonne Lecture._

 _ **Quelqu'un d'important.  
**_ _  
_La journée commençais bien, Zeno c'était levé de bonne heure et avait préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, il avait fait presque toutes les tâches ménagères tel que la lessive ou la vaisselle. Quand ses frères dragons et son roi Hiryuu sont arrivés dans la salle à manger ils furent surpris de voir un repas de roi sur la petite table, ainsi que de voir Zeno entrain de faire la vaisselle en chantant. Celui ci ne l'ai avait même pas entendu entrer et ce n'est que quand il finit sa chanson et qu'il fut applaudit qu'il remarqua la présence des dragons ainsi que celle d'Hiryuu qui lui souriant gentillement. Zeno rougit énormément, on aurais dit les cheveux écarlate de son roi.  
La matinée passa assez vite même trop vite à son goût. Zeno allais commencer à préparer le déjeuner quand un homme entra en fracas dans la pièce et s'exclama :

-ho (1)! Une tribu inconnu essaie de pénétré le territoire au bord du royaume !  
\- Hiryuu-sama nous allons repoussé cette attaque inconnu tout de suite. Dis Gu-en calmement et en se dirigeant vers la porte vite suivis par Abi et Shu-ten. Zeno ne voulant pas rester ici sans rien faire alla avec eux suivis par Hiryuu qui soupirant.

Au cœur du champ de bataille, Zeno était encore à l'arrière mais fut vite pris pour cible, il se défendait comme il le pouvait mais ce qui devait arriver arriva il fut pris en embuscade et se fit couper en deux.  
Hiryuu paniqua et essaya de se précipiter vers Zeno mais les ennemis continuait à arriver et il fut incapable de sauver Zeno pareille pour les trois guerriers dragons qui avait vu la scene et étais incapable de venir l'aider. Mais sous les yeux ébahis de tous, la blessure de Zeno se referma et Zeno fut pris de frissons de dégoût et ne pu rien faire quand des hommes le prirent par les cheveux et l'attachait avec des chaînes en métal noir assez lourd et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, Zeno se fit emmener sans que personne n'y puisse quelque chose.

Après la bataille, Hiryuu regarda les corps des hommes qu'il venait d'abattre et à la surprise de tous pleura silencieusement, il fut consoler par ces trois dragons, Abi, Shu-ten et Gu-en.

Quand Zeno se réveilla, il était dans une pièce sombre, attacher au mur avec des chaînes qui rayonnait blanc dans le noir de la pièce.

Zeno nue le temps de ce demander où il se trouvait, qu'un homme entra dans la salle et parla.

-tu es réveillé !

Tu sais que tu possède un pouvoirs particulier et pour nous procurer se pouvoirs il faudra que l'on te diseque mais tu te régénérerais sans problème sans doute en plus nous sommes assez éloigné de ton pays. Rigola l'homme ce qui donna envie de vomir à Zeno.  
Il avait été pris pour cible parce qu'il a utilisé son pouvoirs en pleine bataille. Zeno frissonna. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui mis un coup de poing dans la figure, lui cassant quelques dents au passage. Et les coups continua jusqu'à épuisement totale mais l'homme se fit vite remplacer par d'autres qui continuait à le frapper et l'utilisation d'épée et de tous les instruments possible et imaginable. Zeno avait mal, très mal il voulais que tout s'arrête, il voulait revoir le roi qu'il était censé protéger, il voulais revoir ses frères qu'il aimait tant. Zeno pleura en silence, et le pire de tous cela c'est que ses blessures ne guérissais pas immédiatement.

Combien de temps était-t-il ici ? Il n'en savait rien... Aujourd'hui encore Zeno se faisait frapper. Zeno était légèrement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il a les yeux vide mais pourtant il était encore en vie.

Zeno, pour la première fois depuis...longtemps releva la tête pour voir une porte se faire fracasser, et une lumière aveuglante venir dans la pièce où il se trouvait, puis il vit un arc en ciel, des cheveux rouge, bleu, vert, blanc. Il sentis quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et le porter calant sa tête dans le coup ou régnait des cheveux rouge écarlate.

-Hir.. yuu... Ho...  
-oui je suis la Zeno.. Répondis Hiryuu en caressait les cheveux jaune qui ont perdu leurs éclat.  
-... A...bi...gu..en.. Shu... Ten ! Articula difficilement Zeno en regardant ses compagnons de ses yeux bleu vide  
-sortons vite d'ici et rentrons à la maison ! Cria Gu-en à son roi et ses frères  
-ou..ui rentr...ons à.. la maison... Souria légèrement Zeno avec le peu de force qu'il a.

Hiryuu, mis zeno sur le dos de Shu-ten et commença à se déchaîner contre les hommes qui avait oser toucher à son plus jeune dragon, celui qui sourit tous le temps. Ils sont tous très énervé et se déchaîne sur le champ de bataille.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quand Zeno se réveilla encore une fois il se trouvais dans un lit moelleux, et ma pièce était inondé par la lumière d'immenses fenêtre, il fut d'abord éblouis par toute cette lumière, il mit lentement son bras sur ses yeux et il soupira.  
Zeno avait mal partout, il avait été sévèrement blessé et il régénérait lentement voir pas du tout quand il est loin du château de Hiryuu. Du coup il n'avait pas du tout régénérer et quand Hiryuu et les autres l'ont trouvé il était couvert de blessure assez profonde.

-que...Que ce que je fait ici ? Questionna Zeno pour lui même  
-tu es réveillé Zeno ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à ton corps ? Dit une voix faisait sursauter Zeno qui se retourna brusquement pour voir Hiryuu, Abi, Shu-ten et Gu-en à la porte.

(auteur : bah non il est mort sa ce voit pas !  
Shu-ten : Yuko ?  
Auteur : Quoi ?  
Shu-ten : ta gueule !  
Auteur : ? ﾟﾘﾶ?)

-oui ça va... Ça tire un peu mais je vais bien s'exclama Zeno en souriant  
-Heureusement que l'on peut savoir où sont les dragons grâce à Abi, Shu-ten et Gu-en ! S'exclama Hiryuu  
-tu nous a fait peur idiot ! Dit Abi en mettant sa main dans les cheveux jaune en bataille.  
-abruti ! Dit Shu-ten en mettant un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne  
-la délicatesse tu connais, le vert ! Siffla Gu-en

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce, tous regardèrent Zeno qui était plier en deux devant eux. Zeno leur fit un grand sourire lumineux et le soleil vint illuminer se sourire qui restèrent graver dans la mémoire de tous...

Fin

(1) Ho : Roi


End file.
